baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Huey Laforet
Huey Laforet (ヒューイ・ラフォレット Hyūi Rafōre) is the father of Chane Laforet and Leeza Laforet . He is also one of the first to gain immortality aboard the Advenna Avis. In 1931, he is imprisoned by a government organization for terrorism in Newfoundland. He is later sent to New York and, from there, transferred to a secret cell in Alcatraz. He escapes the island prison in 1934. By 2001, Huey is mentioned as one of the surviving immortals. Huey is a major protagonist in the 1700s timeline, and an indirect antagonist in the Prohibition Era timeline. He is also involved in the Present Day Timeline as well, though not as much as the other two. Appearance Huey Laforet has black hair and yellow or amber eyes. Many of his descendants bear a striking resemblance to him, including Chane, Leeza, and Charon Walken. Elmer C. Albatross notes that even Luchino B. Campanella looks a bit like Huey in terms of facial features. In the 1710s, Huey wears a blue vest over a white shirt and black pants, and ties his long hair with a red ribbon. During his incarceration in the Prohibition Era, he wears a simple, white prison uniform, with his hair trimmed. Personality What most characters believe in common when it comes to their experiences with Huey is that, despite a sort of “strangeness” to him, he’s someone that has a rather enthralling personality. The people that Huey deals with the most are his subordinates: the members of his various armed groups and/or cult and his interactions with them are pretty much what would define his public persona. These tend to be a mix of those he’s recruited or those who have decided to become followers, as well as those he’s created, and his two actual daughters, as well as multiple homunculi. Though his interactions with many of them aren’t seen (for he’s in jail at the start of the series), we do see how he acts towards his two daughters, Chane and Leeza, as well as a recruited subordinate, Tim/Tack Jefferson. Towards pretty much everybody, including them, he keeps a pleasant, rather polite façade, and in a lot of cases, does tell them what they want to hear when it involves his feelings towards them (namely, that they are actually important to him). Though there is the sense that he might not “love” his daughters, they are still willing to risk life and limb and he will do anything they ask. Despite the fact that he tends to not let on that he truly does not care about people outside of their use to him, he is rather up front about his status and goals as a researcher. He makes it no secret that by observing people for a long enough amount of time, he’s can figure out what they want and how they will act to get it. However, it’s also clear, even when he talks to others, that they are there to help him achieve what he wants. (It’s just that he doesn’t tell them that’s all they are, especially not his daughters, whom he thinks of as little more than guinea pigs themselves, albeit useful ones.) Though he says that his goals are to find out as much as possible about humans (whom he refers to as “raw materials,” showing just how removed from people he is and how much more he thinks of himself in relation to them), Huey's underlying motivation involves finding a way to "meet" the deceased Monica Campanella again. In order to achieve this, Huey's main concerns are his experiments and seeing how people act in various situations, as well as how useful they are to him. Judging people’s “worth” as raw materials is something he tends to do in a rather short amount of time, though he is, of course, not infallible. When things happen or people act in ways that surprise him, he honestly does not let on; he takes these in stride and continues to plan and change existing plans, taking them into consideration. Even being stabbed in the back (thereby killing him) and having his eye gouged out does not truly faze him; his reaction to these are to smile and reflect that he could resume his experimenting, because of the fact that the people who did these things to him acted in ways he did not expect. However, Huey does seem to believe that his subordinates will remain loyal, at least in a sense, to him—mostly Chane and Leeza. When he’s around only a select few people, mainly those who know about his past (such as Elmer and Victor Talbot), he’s much more open; he’ll speak to them about his feelings, both on how he sees people, as well as his thoughts about the events that shaped him in the early 1700s. Elmer in particular is someone that Huey is close to, even considering him “human” instead of mere experimental material. Because Elmer has been his friend for more than 200 years, and, as such, knows his feelings, it’s safe to say that there’s actually a level of trust there that Huey has with no one else. Interestingly enough, the reason that the two of them are friends is because Huey felt actual compassion for Elmer, something that he honestly doesn’t, for anyone else. In more recent events, in the Prohibition Era timeline, he befriends Isaac Dian as well, because Isaac reminded him of Elmer. Since his mother and later, his lover Monica Campanella were killed, Huey has held some level of guilt (made clear when he speaks to Victor in 1931, saying that his mother was the one who was killed instead of him during the witch hunts, and that he was “unable to save” his wife) about both of their deaths, letting neither go in the 220 years since he’s become immortal. However, he also wonders, when speaking on this, if there is anything that can truly be a worse memory for him, and if there’s a concrete method to know this for sure. Even when thinking on his worst memories, he still has the personality of a researcher, or at least acts as though he thinks that way. Back in his teenage years, his personality was slightly less reckless in regards to obtaining information. He was more cautious, but also more willing to take matters into his own hands. He had a deep love for alchemy and knowledge, wanting to learn all he could. He was not as callous, and was even willing to open up to those around him who made a significant impression, even falling in love with Monica. Huey was also more inclined to express surprise during this time, such as when he found out about Monica's relation to Boronial Campanella. However, Monica's premature death seems to have hardened him to the core and now the only person who Huey even has a remote bond with is Elmer, who remains his friend into the 2000s. Though he is more open with the other immortals, it is not nearly to the extent of his openness with Elmer. Chronology Childhood Huey is raised by his mother in a small mountain village (his father dying rather early on), and, for the most part, has a normal childhood until the influence of the witch hunts reaches their village. On Huey's tenth birthday, his mother is taken away from their home. The next time he sees her, she has very obviously been tortured by those interrogating her. At her trial, Huey's mother declares that she is still innocent, and that everyone else in the village who accused of her of witchcraft is actually guilty of the crime, which can be proven if she is successfully killed. Huey witnesses his mother's execution by drowning. Hysteria seizes the villagers as they continue to accuse each other, and even some of the people who had comforted Huey during his mother's imprisonment end up being burnt at the stake. Huey is taken in by Dalton Strauss, who happens to be there at the village during this time. 1705 - 1711 Five years later, Huey is living in Lotto Valentino, Italy, in a vacant storehouse that belongs to a merchant who sort of acts as his adoptive father (but is only around a few days out of the year). Huey attends classes specializing in alchemy at the Third Library. During this time he is an extremely antisocial person, hating everyone and honestly wanting to see the world destroyed. He is extremely intelligent, especially when it comes to alchemy, and has even begun a gold counterfeiting operation in order to further his goals. Eventually, his life ends up changing greatly with the arrival of a new student to the school, Elmer C. Albatross, as well as his increasing interactions with a classmate named Monica Campanella, a mostly-typical fifteen-year-old girl with a crush on Huey. At this time, the town is threatened by the fear of the serial killer, the "Mask Maker," who, as it turns out, is Monica. Advenna Avis In 1711, along with a group of other alchemists, Huey boards the ship the Advenna Avis, where one of the men there, Maiza Avaro, summons a demon in order to find the secret to immortality. Considered the most frightening of the alchemists on the ship by at least one person, it is clear that he's changed quite a bit, even from the way he was in 1705. Now, he seems to act without caring about danger or any of the issues involved with summoning a demon-- to him, it is all interesting, nothing more. This goes along with the obvious disconnect between himself and the other alchemists on the ship; he tends to keep to his own then, and even disagrees with them on certain things (such as sharing of the formula to the elixir of immortality; whereas Szilard Quates wished to have that knowledge become public, and the rest of the alchemists wanted to have it known only by Maiza, Huey abstained from taking a definite stance on it, citing the fact that they all had plenty of time to decide as his reason. Even when Szilard began killing the other immortals on the ship, rather than getting involved, Huey simply watches from a distance. After the Advenna Avis incident, not much is known about Huey's activities; however, it is known that he has two daughters, Chane and Leeza, with his alchemy teacher from the 1700s (and fellow immortal), Renee Paramedes Branvillier. By the 1930s, Huey is in charge of multiple armed groups. Imprisonment Huey is imprisoned for terrorism in the 1930s after a large shipment of his weaponry is intercepted. However, Victor Talbot also declares that he is attempting to prevent Huey's influence from reaching scientists and politicians, as well as keeping him out of the hands of Nebula. Huey has an avid following that goes to great lengths to free him, even taking an entire train hostage in exchange for their leader's freedom. However, Huey does not agree with their methods and is aware that some of his followers only wish for the secret of his immortality. In 1934, Huey escapes Alcatraz with Leeza's assistance and returns to New York. There, he plans to unleash the "water" of consciousness on the water supply, using the Runorata's upcoming casino party as a distraction for the authorities. Relationships Chane Laforet- The older of Huey's daughters. Chane is extremely loyal to him, even willing to give up her voice for him, without prompting—all because she believes it will make him happy and prove her devotion to him. Leeza Laforet- The younger of Huey's daughters and the host of the Homonculli Hilton. Just like her older sister, Leeza is completely loyal to her father and would exact revenge on anyone that threatens him and his honor. Monica Campanella- Huey's lover in the 1700s. Monica had a crush on the aloof Huey ever since their student days in the alchemy academy in Lotto Valentino, Italy. The two gradually grow close after they learn each others secrets and decide to merge Huey's counterfeiting operations with Monica's Mask Maker activities. Despite Huey's constant aversion from Monica's public displays of affection, he eventually confesses his feelings to Monica. After watching a play revealing Huey's past, Monica allows herself to be captured by the Dormentaires for her crimes in order to save Huey's reputation. This causes Huey to frantically search for her, but sadly, his efforts are in vain. Right before he finds her on the Dormentaires' ship, Monica is stabbed by Fermet and he watches her body fall to the sea. Elmer C. Albatross' - '''Huey's friend since the 1700s; he is the only person Huey considers a friend and a human being instead of a test subject. In the anime, Elmer is seen making Huey actually smile a genuine smile. When they first met, they were off to a bad start, Huey finding Elmer even weirder than he was. However, after the events of the Mask Maker, the police's conspiracy, and Nikki's kidnapping, the two formed a solid bond of friendship that has arguably been Huey's most defining trait as an actual human being. Huey has a better concept and understanding of Elmer's character than most can actually see, and they are able to understand each other on an intellectual and emotional level. The sole reason that Huey does not lower his questionable actions to the point of being murderous and deadly to bystanders is because it may effect Elmer in some way, and that miniscule possibility is enough to dissuade Huey from such actions, despite his preference to a direct and convenient approach. Luchino B. Campanella- Huey and Monica's descendant. He is convinced Huey is the one responsible for Monica's murder and vows to take revenge, until he is corrected by Elmer. '''The Lamia, the Larvae, the Lemures, Time, and Rhythm-' Huey serves as the overall head of at least five groups: the Lamia, a group of homunculi that he created; the Larvae, the group in charge of the Lamia; the Lemures, a cult that worships Huey; Rhythm, the research institute responsible for the creation of Huey's homunculi, the subsequent experiments performed upon them, and the development of new technology; and Time, which leads the mass production of weaponry. Claire Stanfield/Felix Walken- Claire and Huey meet in 1935. Prior to this, in the 1920s, Huey sought him out to recruit into his ranks, but he had fled with the circus by the time he reached New York. Initially, Claire asks Huey if he is Chane's brother. Huey calmly corrects Claire's error and introduces himself as Chane's father. Claire introduces himself as Felix Walken (as he changed his name to Felix Walken after the Flying Pussyfoot incident). Claire thanks Huey for bringing Chane into his world and reveals he was planning on marrying Chane. When Claire hugs Huey, the latter shows a rare sign of surprise. Renee Paramedes Branvillier - Huey's teacher in the 1700's and the mother to both of his daughters. His relationship with Renee is a strange one, as she orders Fleix Walken (not Claire Stanfield) to steal one of Huey's eye's. He steals her right eye in return. Abilities Huey is a natural genius and is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. At the meager age of fifteen, he was able to learn the falsified alchemy that his alchemy teacher (Renee) taught on a whim, while still learning the real stuff without difficulty or mixing the two up. His skills were vouched for by Renee herself. By the Prohibition Era, Huey had sucessfully created no less than six homunculi (though while Szilard's had full immortality, his only had longevity and not regeneration). Though some of Huey's more amazing accomplishments are mimicries of some of Szilard's endeavors, they are nonetheless impressive in their own right. Huey has several organizations, sub-factions, and at least a single cult that work directly under him and he has complete authority over them all. These underlings include the all homunculi, Lamia, Tock Jefferson, and powerful humans such as Chane Laforet and Goose of the Lemures. He is a skilled manipulator, charismatic, and gets a lot of people to become devoted to him rather easily by making them hear what they want. Thus far, only Rail and Spike have become disloyal to him, the latter having a different agenda completely. Sham's loyalty to his creator is also questionable as he betrays him and sells him out as well. Regardless, Sham and Hilton's vast network gives him access to prominent pieces of information, and his intelligence network seems to include others as well, since he keeps an eye on all of his old friends and the other immortals. Huey was also the only immortal whom Szilard was wary of, and as such, thought it best to avoid him completely rather than devour him. Sylvie Lumiere also noted that Huey was quite scary even before gaining immortality. Huey is a very quick learner, excelling in whatever he pursues. From the young age of fifteen, he set off a chain reaction of events for the sheer reason of escaping delinquents. He has exceptionally great leadership skills, as no one opposes his leadership. He can create a very intimidating aura (which can make nearly anyone obedient to him) he doesn't rule simply with tyranny. Immortality He possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Quotes "We're a team, right? So even if you're broken, and even if your true face is revealed and the world turns against you, I'll make you a new mask." To Monica Campanella Gallery HueyLightOrchestra.jpg About Huey.jpg HueyLiza.png Category:The Mask Makers Category:1930s Characters Category:1700s Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Male Characters